The Dark Lord's Daughter
by crazy4fairies
Summary: It's the summer just before Draco's sixth year and he plans to have the perfect summer, that is until he and his parents are assigned to take care of Riona, Voldemort's daughter! DING! Let the chaos begin! r/r... please??
1. Riona

Disclaimer: i don't own any Harry Potter character J.K. Rowling those, but I do own Riona.  
  
A/N: Well, this is something that popped up in my head months ago. I'm just writing it cause if I don't it'll never go away and I hate it when my muse doesn't leave me alone, lol. Well, I hope you enjoy it and if you want me to continue leave a review. I like to get them. Oh, and I didn't read the fifth book *Gaps* but I will when school comes out. I just don't want to buy the book and I'm to lazy to go to the library. So make pretend anything that happened in the book that deals with Draco NEVER happened. And if you that oppressed just tell me, kay. Any ways, enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Draco's Not So Perfect Summer-  
-Chapter One-  
-An Unexpected Visitor-  
  
Draco sat in the back of his parents car, thinking about his perfect summer or so he thought. He had planned everything with his friends. This summer he would not spend one day with his parents like he usually did. They would usually buy him everything and spoil him and every time he would be asked to go over his friend's house, his parents would plan something. It usually was going over his aunt's house and spend a day with her bratty son or it would be some secret meeting with Voldemort and his annoying daughter, Riona. But not this summer. This summer he was going to hang out with his friends.  
Little did he know that this summer wouldn't go as planned.  
"So did you have fun this year?" his mother asked.  
"Uh-huh," he responded, replaying the look on Pantsy Parkinson when he broke up with her. Another thing that would make this summer better then ever was, Pantsy Parkinson wouldn't be around.  
His parents pulled up into the driveway (A/N: I don't know if they drive, but in this story they do, kay.) Draco stepped of the car, grabbed his bags and headed towards the house. He walked in and headed for his room.  
"Do you want something to eat?" Narcissa asked.  
"No," Draco said. He put his bags in his room and headed back downstairs. then doorbell rang. This is where his summer went bad and it didn't even start! "I'll get it!" he shouted, hoping it was Blaize.  
He opened the door and then, slammed it shut again. He must have been dreaming because on the other side of the door stood his worst nightmare... Riona. He took the broomstick he used for Quiditch at Hogwarts and put it between the two front doors.  
"That should keep her out," he said to himself.  
"DRACO OPEN UP!" Riona shouted, banging on the door.  
"Draco," Narcissa said, walking over to the door, "who is at the door that you hate so much that you had to put a broom in between the two knobs?" Narcissa opened the door then slammed it shut again.  
"That's who," Draco mumbled.  
"SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR OR ELSE I'M TELLING MY FATHER!"  
Narcissa turned around and hastily took out the broom. She threw it at Draco and tore open the door. She didn't want to know what Voldemort would to them if they didn't attend to his daughter.  
"Hello Riona," she lied, sweetly.  
Riona looked at her. She had silky black hair that swayed with her every move and dark black eyes that were staring angrily at the Malfoy's. She wore a black robe and a black skirt that went up to her knees. With that she wore knee high black boots and a black spaghetti strap (A/N: She' not gothic). She walked past Narcissa and up to Draco and slapped him across the face.  
"How dare you slam the door in my face!" she muttered, there faces just three inches apart. Draco gave her one of his dirty looks and she returned it with one of her own. She turned around and smiled at Narcissa. "Hello Narcissa," she said a bit more gentle.  
"Hello-"  
"Riona!" Lucious Malfoy said, walking into the room. "What brings you here?"  
"Didn't you guys hear?" Riona asked.  
"What?" all three Malfoy's questioned.  
"Well, every summer I go to one of my father's allies homes and this year he picked you guys!" she exclaimed with glee.  
"WHAT?!" The Malfoy's shouted.  
Riona looked at them, on the verge of fake tears. She put her hands to her mouth and started sniffling. She ran to the couch, bursting into tears. "IS THAT A BAD THING!" she yelled, faking a cry.  
" NO! Oh, no! Of course not," Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy burst out suddenly.  
"Yes!" Draco said. His parents turned around and glared at him as Riona cried even louder. "No it isn't," he said flatly, rolling his eyes.  
"Ok! So where do I sleep?" Riona asked. She got up from the couch and walked over to the stairs and looked up.  
"You sleep in, um, Draco's room," Narcissa said.  
"WHAT?!" Draco exclaimed. "Then where do I sleep?!"  
"On the couch," Narcissa replied simply.  
"NO! I'm not gonna sleep on that uncomfortable couch because of her!" he snapped.  
Riona frowned. "How does: 'Oh, daddy Draco Malfoy made me sleep on the uncomfortable couch' SOUND?!" she spat.  
"Perfectly fine, if you ask me," Draco replied.  
"Draco!" Lucious hissed. "Do you know what her father could do to us?"  
Draco looked at his father. His summer wasn't going so good, but he wasn't going to let Riona, the I'll-run-to-my-daddy-if-you-don't-do-it-my- way brat, ruin it.  
"Fi....ne," he said.  
"Good!" Riona exclaimed. She smiled and ran up the stairs.  
"BUT YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO IT!" he called out, running after her.  
"OH DON'T WORRY I WILL!" she yelled, locking the door to his room.  
"MOM!" Draco yelled, pounding on the door.  
"What is it Draco?" Narcissa asked, rushing up the stairs.  
"She's gonna turn my room into a Princess wonderland!" he whined.  
"No she won't," Narcissa mumbled.  
"YES I WILL!" Riona shouted.  
Draco pointed at the door.  
Narcissa shrugged.  
Riona took her wand out and immediately started transforming his room. She smiled when she was done. This'll definitely drive his nuts, she thought to herself. She opened the door and Draco's mouth dropped open.  
"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!" he shouted. He looked at his room. Instead of white walls there was pink with princesses moving around and rainbows. His drawer's knobs were turned into little hearts and the carpet was a shocking pink. and his bed was turned into a canopy with pink sheets. He turned to looked at Riona, who was smiling and twirling her hair. He made his hands into fist and muffled a scream. Then he smiled.  
"What are you laughing about?" Riona asked, very serious and angry.  
"Your not allowed to use magic because your a under aged and not out of school," Draco said. This time it was his turn to smile. He watched Riona's smile faded into a frown.  
"HA!" she burst out. "You think I follow those rules! And plus, I don't even go to Hogwarts!" Draco frowned as Riona stuck out her tongue. At least when he returned to Hogwarts he wouldn't have to put up with her! "Oh and I'm going to be going to Hogwarts with you. That's another thing daddy makes me do."  
Draco stared at her. "NO! YOU CAN'T!" he yelled. No, she wasn't going to be going to Hogwarts with him. He must be dreaming. Yes that's it! This is all a dream, he said in his mind. A dream. One bad dream.  
"Mother, did you know she's staying the WHOLE summer?" Draco questioned.  
"Yes, I quite established that when she told us why she was here," Mrs. Malfoy replied.  
"T-t-then she's going to Hogwarts with me!" he added.  
Well, that's not my problem, Narcissa said in her mind. "I'm-"  
"IS THAT A BAD THING?!" Riona suddenly shouted, cutting Narcissa off.  
"Yes-"  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riona cried.  
"Draco!" Narcissa hissed. She turned to Riona, who was screaming and yelling that Draco hated her. She put an arm around her shoulder and said, "It's okay Riona. He didn't mean it like that!"  
"YES HE DID!"  
"It's okay," Narcissa mumbled, glaring at Draco.  
"SHE'S FAKING IT!" he shouted.  
"WHat's going on up here?" Lucious asked, running up the stairs.  
"DRACO HATES ME!" Riona yelled.  
"What did you do now?" Lucious asked.  
"Nothing!" Draco protested. He looked at Riona, who was faking a cry to his parents, who were trying to get her to stop. He sure was glad he was an only child. He smirked and bent down, leveling his face with Riona's. "You make pretend to cry and threaten to tell your father if you don't get your way, eh?" he sneered. "I see how you work you spoiled little brat!"  
Riona frowned and Draco fell back as her fist hit his eye. She got up and walked down the stairs mumbling, "I'm not a brat just spoiled!"  
Narcissa looked at her husband, who was just as horrified as she to her son, who was moaning and groaning on the floor. "It's only been one hour," she whispered to Lucious, "imagine the whole summer."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: There you have it! Chapter One to a very crazy story! So did you guys like it? Well, I know there not suppose to use magic out of school, but that's what's gonna make this story funny. So let's say that there's a different ministry of magic for every school and since Riona doesn't go to a specific school every year, they can't keep track of her and if that made sense to you or not please don't flame me for that reason. Any ways, review telling me if you guys want a second chapter. Oh and Riona won't be crying all the time in the next chapter in case you didn't like that cause believe m it gets annoying to hear her do that all the time, but that's Riona! That cry Baby!  
  
Riona: AM NOT!  
  
Cutiepie: Are two!  
  
Riona: Am not! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Draco: Oh! yes you are! Did you see how much she cried in that chapter ONLY?!?!?  
  
Cutiepie: *nods in agreement*  
  
Riona: You stay out of this!  
  
Draco: Well, you are a cry baby!  
  
Riona: AM NOT!  
  
Cutiepie: Well, I gotta go break those two up before they........  
  
Riona: CUTIEPIE!  
  
Draco: She bit me!  
  
Cutiepie:........ Hurt each other. Well, CYA! *Runs over to the two* 


	2. Riona, Draco, and the Prank

Disclaimer: Read Chapter one  
  
A/N: Well, I just wanted to thank DBZ gal for her review and call me weird, but I will continue a fic for one reader. Anywayz, thanks! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-The Dark Lord's Daughter-  
-Chapter Two-  
-Draco's Revenge-  
  
"Riona," Draco whispered. "Riona..... RIONA WAKE UP!"  
"Huh?! What?! WHOA!" Riona squealed, tumbling off the bed. She lay flat on the floor, breathing heavy. Why did Draco always have to wake her up like that?  
"Oh look your up!" Draco exclaimed. He picked her up and pushed her out the door. "Stay!" he said.  
"What do I look like a dog?" Riona shouted.  
"You just realized that?" Draco spat. Riona stared at him and was about to hit him, but he slammed the door to his room shut so he could change.  
Draco quickly changed into some black pants and a black shirt (A/N: Can someone give me suggests in clothes?). It had been a week since Riona had arrived and she hadn't left Draco alone for one minute. But today was the day that he was going to meet his friends at Diagon alley without Riona. He became parallel with the door as he opened it and Riona fell flat on the floor sleeping. He shrugged and ran down the stairs.  
"BYE MOM! BYE DAD!" he called out.  
"Bye," the two mumbled.  
  
Riona opened her eyes and got up. She rubbed her head and quickly changed into a skirt and a pheasant top and some high heels. She walked down the stairs, brushing her long black hair. She walked into the kitchen where Narcissa was making some pumpkin juice.  
She poured some into a cup, grabbed the Daily Prophet and soon was heading out the door towards Diagon Alley. She walked down the street reading the paper and sipping some pumpkin juice.  
Before she knew it she was at the Leaky Cauldron. She walked towards the wall, quickly tapped the right bricks. She looked at Diagon Alley. It wasn't as busy, but it was only the morning. She looked around and found Draco chatting with a bunch of his friends.  
"DRACO!" she exclaimed, waving at him.  
"Oh, great," he mumbled.  
"RIONA!" Pansy Parkinson exclaimed.  
"AH!" the two squealed, running up to each other and hugging the other.  
"It's been so long that I haven't seen you!" Pansy exclaimed. She turned to Draco and said, "Is she staying at your house?"  
Draco nodded and gave Riona a dirty face. The last thing he wanted was Riona with his friends. He looked at what she was carrying and found her wand in her hand.  
"So what are you guys doing?" Riona asked.  
"Just talking," Draco mumbled.  
"Oh. OH, my gosh! Pansy you have to check out the new fashion line at Madame Malkins," Riona said excitedly.  
"Really?" Pansy said. "Well, we'll see you boys later." She grabbed Riona's hand and the two were off to Madam Malkins.  
Draco took out his wand and muttered a couple of words. The spell flew over to Riona's high heels. There was a loud snap and Riona went crashing to the floor. Her leg flew up into the air and she fell on her back. She got up, magically fixed the heel and Draco wondered what she muttered under her breath. What he didn't know was that behind him was a cat tail that was silently swinging to and fro.  
"Have any of you spent all summer with Riona?" Draco said, turning around to his fellow Slytherins. They nodded there heads and put their hands to their mouths as they burst into silent giggles. "What?!" Draco asked.  
"N-n-nothing," Blaize said (A/N: Is that character a guy or a girl?? Anywayz, it's gonna be a guy in this story, kay). "Yeah we've spent a whole summer with her. Why?"  
"Why don' we get a little pay back?" Draco asked with a smirk.  
  
"Look at her," Draco spat as he and his friends watched Riona and Pansy giggle about a black robe. "It's just a robe! It's just like the other ones! Well, any ways, everyone remember what to do?" Draco said in the walkie talkie Crabbe had provided.  
"Yes 007," Blaize said through his walkie talkie. "Copy that."  
"Move in. Roger out 006," Draco said.  
He and Goyle walked into Madam Malkins, unnoticed by their prey, and made pretend they were just shopping around. Draco and Goyle started picking out clothes they thought would make a good costume for their plan.  
"Got your clothes 008?" Draco asked through the walkie talkie.  
"Yeah," Goyle said.  
"Okay. Agent 005?" Draco said through the walkie Talkie.  
"Yes?" Michael, Blaize's cousin, said.  
"We got the costume. Do you have the make-up and mirror?"  
"Yes, roger that."  
"Alright."  
Blaize, Crabbe and Michael walked into the shop, all unnoticed by the two victims, and met up with Draco and Goyle. Blaize and Michael looked at the costumes and were shoved into the dressing rooms. They came out and the other three boys burst into giggles.  
"Shut-up!" Blaize hissed, noticing that Riona and Pansy were looking their way. They all cramped into a rack of dresses. Draco gave Blaize the make-up and the two began to work out the plan.  
"OH! LOOK AT THOSE TWO LOVELY GIRLS!" a french lady exclaimed. Riona and Pansy turned around and found a fat lady with boobs and a butt that swayed back and forth. Her hat slipped off her head and she quickly put it back on. She wore high heels that couldn't fit her feet and she wobbled when she walked. "You two really need a make over!" Blaize said in a disguised french voice. "Please, please, sit over on these two chairs while we work, okay."  
Riona and Pansy looked at each other and then let the two ladies get to work.  
"There!" Blaize said. He turned to Michael who was dressed somewhat like him and smiled. "Don't they look like the most beautiful young ladies?"  
"OF COURSE THEY DO!" Michael said.  
"Here's a mirror," Blaize said. He handed them a mirror that made a girl look the way she wanted, but the thing was that the two innocent girls didn't know was that they did the most awful job in the whole word. They looked like they were ready for Halloween.  
"Wow!" Pansy exclaimed. "We should call you more often."  
"You guys did a good job!" Riona said. "Here's a tip."  
"Thank you!" Blaize said, trying to hold his laughter.  
The two girls got up from there chairs and walked out of the store. For some reason whoever looked at them would scream or make a disgusted face. They continiued walking, watching everyone scream or teenagers burst into laughter.  
"WHat- Pansy!" Riona said, looking at Pansy.  
"Riona!" Pansy exclaimed.  
They quickly took out their mirrors and screamed.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two screamed.  
Riona stomped back to Madam Malkins. She tore open the door and found the five boys eye's open wide. She twirled the strap of her bag around her hand and slowly began to walk over to Draco.  
"HOW DARE!" she shouted, hitting him with the hand bag. "YOU LITTLE..... MONSTER!"  
She continued to hit Draco, harder and harder.  
"I didn't know it was halloween already!" Draco spat, blocking her hits or at least trying to.  
"WHY YOU!" Riona shouted, hitting him even harder. "I HATE YOU! I'M TELLING MY FATHER! YOU'LL WISH- WHOA!" she screamed falling to the floor from Draco's foot. She gabbed his ankle and tripped him. She grabbed his collar and yelled, "YOU'LL PAY!"  
She let go and walked out of the store, Pansy crying behind her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: LOL! I loved this chapter!  
  
Draco: Of course you have to! I humiliated Riona! *Burst into laughter*  
  
Riona: I hated this chapter! Can I do something to Draco in the next chapter?  
  
Cutiepie: Don't worry you'll get back at him. *Hugs Riona* Anywayz, please review and tell me what you think, kay. Well, I need to go get some comedy films and get ideas, lol! Anywyaz, review... please? 


	3. Riona, Draco, and a Rainy Day

Disclaimer: Read Chapter One and I don't any of the songs!  
  
A/N: Well, THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!  
  
Riona: It was only two people!  
  
Cutiepie: So.... there two very special people! THANK YOU GUYS!  
  
Riona: *Shrugs and sits back down on her chair*  
  
Cutiepie: Well, anywayz, I'm bored and I need to write this chapter cause..... I feel like it! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I guess I'll give the two a break from fighting!  
  
Draco: *mouths* Thank God!  
  
Cutiepie: *Looks at him then continues* I hope it doesn't turn out boring, though. Well, ENJOY! Oh and one thing *whispers* Draco still doesn't know about the tail. lol and Riona threatened his parents not to tell him. lol ^_^ I'm so evil to the guy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~The Dark Lord's Daughter-  
-Chapter Three-  
-Riona, Draco, and a Rainy Day-  
  
"The kisses of the sun were sweet identically I let it in my eyes like an exotic dream. The radio playing songs that I have never heard and I don't know what to say. I'm not another in other words just like lalalala. It goes around the world just lalalala it's all around the world just lalalala and every body singing lalalala and now the bells are ringing lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalala. Inside an empty room my inspiration clothes no way to hear the tune around my head it goes...." Riona rang to her muggle radio, using her wand as a microphone.  
Draco sat on the couch looking out the window. It was a rainy day and Riona was driving him mad with her muggles songs. She always said she hated muggles, but loved their music. He put his hands over his ears and wished lighting would strike and brake the radio. He took the pillow and threw it at her.  
"GET SINGING LESSONS!" he shouted.  
"LALALALA LALALALA LALALALA!" Riona sang louder in Draco's ear. He looked at her and took her wand.  
"HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" Riona shouted, leaping onto Draco. The two crashed to the floor and began to wrestle for the wand.  
"My grades are down from A's to D's," the radio sang.  
"OH! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Riona shouted. She grabbed her wand and stated to sing. "UPSIDE DOWN BOUNCING OFF THE CEILING! Inside out stranger to this feeling. Got no clue what I should do. But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you! C'mon Draco!" Riona said.  
"My teacher says to concentrate. So what- his name was Peter the Great. The kings and queens will have to wait. Cause I don't have forever," the two sang and danced. " I wish that I-I-I could walk right up to you. Each time I try -I-I same old hesitation. UPSIDE DOWN BOUNCING OFF THE CEILING INSIDE OUT! STRANGER TO THIS FEELING GOT NO CLUE WHAT I SHOULD DO GOT NO CLUE WHAT I SHOULD DO! BUT I'LL GO CRAZY IF I CAN'T GET NEXT TO YOU."  
Narcissa looked into the living room and started to pinch herself. Draco and Riona were actually getting along. Maybe rainy days aren't so bad, she thought.  
"Honey why are you pinching yourself?" Lucious asked.  
"Look!" Narcissa whispered with awe as the two started to sing to another song.  
"Be our guest. Be our guest. Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie, and we provide the rest. Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres. Why, we only live to serve! Try the gray stuff, it's delicious. Don't believe me? Ask the dishes! They can sing, they can dance. After all, miss, this is France. And a dinner here is never second best. Go on, unfold your menu. Take a glance and then you'll be our guest. Oui, our guest. Be our guest!" Riona sang. Neo lights flashed in the living as Riona sang the song. "It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well, I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord, I've had the napkins freshly pressed. With dessert, she'll want tea. And, my dear, that's fine with me. While the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubblin'! I'll be brewin'! I'll get warm, piping hot. Heavens sake, is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed. We've got a lot to do! Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest. She's our guest! She's our guest! Be our guest!"  
Riona fell back on the couch as she and Draco burst into giggles. Narcissa looked at the two and fainted. Lucious looked at his wife and dragged her two a chair.  
"So now what do you want to do?" Riona asked.  
"I don't know," Draco said, choosing a book from the rack.  
Riona looked at him and went upstairs. She walked into the room and started looking through her trunk. She pulled at a Tarantula and smiled.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riona's scream was heard from downstairs. Lucious and Draco stopped what they were doing and ran up the stairs.  
"What's wrong?!" they asked.  
"TARANTULA!" Riona shouted, running behind Draco and Lucious.  
"What the heck?" the two whispered as they stared at the eight legged creature. Riona smiled, took out her wand and whispered some words making the tarantula come to life. It look at the men and took a step.  
"AHHHHHH!" the to men screamed, running behind Riona.  
"WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE?!" Riona shouted.  
"How do we kill that thing?" Draco asked, peeking over Riona's shoulder.  
"I don't know!" Riona said. "KILL IT!" she shouted, shoving Lucious in front of her.  
Lucious stopped himself just as the spider touched his toe. "AHHHHHH!" he screamed like a girl. The spider stretched it's legs and started walking towards the group of three. They all screamed and ran out of the room and down the stairs. They ran into the kitchen and sat behind Narcissa.  
"That thing's not normal!" Draco exclaimed as the spider crawled towards them 10 miles an hour.  
It looked at them and started to climb Narcissa leg. The group of three stared in horror as the watch the spider crawl through her clothes. Then it's evil little head popped out of her shirt and looked at them.  
"hehehe," it seemed to say.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed, running into the living room and hiding behind the couch. They all huffed and puffed as they watched the spider stop and rest.  
"Where's my wand?" Lucious asked.  
"Over there," Draco whispered pointing to where the spider had rested.  
Lucious turned to Riona and said: "do the Avada Kedavra spell, okay."  
Riona nodded and whispered the unforgivable words. The spider turned over and once more became a rubber toy! All three let out a sigh of relief except for Riona who was cracking up with laughter.  
"What's so funny?!" Draco asked.  
"IT WAS.... A... PLASTIC... TOY!" Riona said through her giggles. "HAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Riona!" the two men exclaimed.  
"HAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Well, then I guess that ones fake to?" Lucious said. Riona turned around and screamed.  
"That's not fake!" she yelled.  
"Uh-huh!" Draco said.  
"I'M SERIOUS!"  
"No, Sirius Black is a lot prettier than you," Draco spat. Riona looked at him and smacked his head. "HEY!"  
"That's not fake, Draco!" Lucious said.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" all three screamed as the spider ran after them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: LOL! Liked this chapter to!  
  
Riona: that spider part was not funny!  
  
Draco: yeah! *Feels something hit his leg and finally realizes the tail* RIONA!  
  
Riona: Well, CYA!  
  
Cutiepie: *Cracks up laughing* Well, I hope you all like that chapter too! Well, I Got to go prevent Draco from beating Riona up! O I don't know the words to the "LALALALA!" Song. I wrote them as I listened to the song. Can someone tell me who plays that song? and REMEMBER! The review bottom is your friend! CYA! *runs towards Draco and Riona* 


	4. Riona, Draco, and Laundry Mats

Disclaimer: Read Chapter One!  
  
A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I just love you all!  
  
Riona: But you've never seen them!  
  
Draco: and all they did was tell you that the story was funny and feel sorry for me!  
  
Cutiepie: Quiet you two! *Whispers to readers* Those two are in possible to live with! Anywayz, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I do! And I don't know if they have Laundry Mats in England!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-The Dark Lord's Daughter-  
-Chapter Four-  
-Riona, Draco, and Laundry Mats-  
  
"It's a beautiful morning!" Riona sang as she and Narcissa made chocolate chip cookies. "OH! IT'S BEAUTIFUL-"  
"RIONA!" The two heard Draco shout.  
"What did I do now?" she whispered then said, "Yes?" She walked into the living room and smiled nervously as Draco swung 'his' tail around. They stared at each other, Draco swinging his tail and Riona rolling a cookie. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riona screamed. The chase was on!  
She ran into the kitchen and ran behind the table. Draco on the other end followed her every move. She went left, he went left. She went right, he went right.  
"Cookie?" she said, offering the cookie she had in her hand.  
"I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIE!" he yelled, climbing the table and leaping at her.  
"NARCISSA! LUCIOUS!" Riona yelled as Draco grabbed her.  
"It was to good to be true," Narcissa and Lucious muttered under their breath, ignoring the two.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Riona yelled as Draco turned her into a mouse. He picked her up by the tail and put her in a little jar, then punched holes. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Riona squeaked. "Ah! My voice! What have you done to my voice?"  
Draco cracked up laughing on the floor as he heard Riona the Mouse squeak with fear. He took the jar and called over his cat, Mimi.  
"AHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP! I BEG OF YOU!" Riona shouted as Draco put the cat close to the lid. "PLEASE!" she begged. Draco smiled with amusement than decided to turn her back.  
"Under one condition," Draco said to the little gray mouse. "You can't get angry."  
"WHAT?!?!?!" the mouse squeaked and Draco burst out laughing again. The cat looked at the mouse, "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!"  
Draco turned Riona back into her annoying human self and then began to tell Mimi what a good cat she was. He stroked her back and whispered that she did a good job. Riona got up and went into the kitchen, mumbling how mean and cruel Draco was.  
"It's a beau.....ti....ful...," Narcissa started to sing, but with the face Riona gave her, she stopped.  
~*~  
  
"Now I need you both to go to the laundry place across the street and get these clothes washed," Narcissa told Draco and Riona.  
"Why do we have to go to a muggle place?" Draco whined.  
"Because our magical washing machine broke!" Narcissa said. "Now hurry up!" She put three baskets in their arms and shoved them out the door, then opened the door again and gave them some change. They walked over to the laundry place and placed their bags near a machine.  
"How do you work these things?" Draco whispered to Riona.  
"Do I look like a muggle?"  
"Yea," Draco hissed and got slapped on the head.  
Riona took the clothes and started to shove them into the washing machine. She didn't separate them by color, just shoved them in. She closed the door and all the clothes flew out again. Draco smacked his forehead and waved nervously to all the other ladies in the room, who watched the two.  
"STAY IN!" Riona shouted at the clothes. She put her back to the door and smiled at Draco, but then fell to the floor as the door flew open.  
"Watch a pro at work," Draco said coolly. He took half the clothes out and then put the other half in the machine. He then turned the soap level machine to maximum. "So we can get super clean clothes."  
He went over to Riona, who rolled her eyes and the two watched the machine.  
"Draco," Riona whispered after some minutes.  
"Yeah?"  
"Is the soap suppose to come out of thing?" Riona asked as the two watched soap fall to the floor.  
"I don't think so," Draco said slowly.  
Riona walked over to the washing machine. She turned it off and opened the door. Soap fell everywhere and clothes poured out of the washing machine. She got up again, but fell to the floor as she slipped.  
"Draco help!" Riona shouted, but he was to busy laughing. "DRACO!"  
"I'm coming- WHOA! AHHHHHH!" He shouted as he slipped. "You weren't suppose to open the door!" he shouted.  
"NOW YOU TELL ME!" Riona yelled. She got up, but fell again. "Now how do we get up?" she whined.  
"Do you need some help?" a lady asked. Draco and Riona looked up and chuckled nervously.  
"N-n-no," Riona said. "We're fine."  
"Yea," Draco said. The last thing they needed was a muggle helping them. Draco got up, but was tripped by Riona's hand. He went crashing to the floor and the two lay there, covered in soap.  
Draco looked at the door and found Hermione Granger and her mother walk in. He quickly put a soapy, wet shirt over his head. He didn't want to be seen by her. Riona looked at Draco and took the shirt off his head just as Hermione walked by. He fell back to the floor, silently cursing at Riona.  
"Draco?" Hermione questioned, about to burst into laughter.  
"Yes?" he whispered.  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" Hermione laughed. "Man will everyone get a load- AHHHHHH!" she screamed as Riona took her ankle and tripped her into the soap.  
"Sorry only I'm allowed to humiliate Malfoy," she said kindly. She put a hand on Draco's shoulder and had succeeded in getting up. But when she took her first step she went crashing to the floor.  
"Oh!" she said. "HELP!" she shouted. Immediately everyone who was watching came to their aid, but everyone got caught in the soap and then someone had accidentally pushed the 'ON' bottom and soap began to fly everywhere!  
IT WAS THE ATTACK OF THE SOAP! People slipped everywhere. their were screams all over the place and no one could mange to get up. And when they did they fell back down again.  
"WHAT DO WE DO?!" someone shouted, trying to keep the door close, but failed when they fell to the floor. The door flew open again and soap was everywhere.  
"SHUT THE MACHINE OFF!"Draco shouted. Riona took off her heels and managed to press the 'OFF' bottom as she was slammed to the machine by someone slipping. Everyone sat down on the floor and sighed, but as they looked around the place they all groaned.  
Then the manager walked in.  
"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!" he shouted. Everyone walked (A/N: Oops wrong word ^_^) crawed away, pointing at Riona and Malfoy.  
"Hi," the two said, chuckling nervously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: LOL! I love this story, so much! When I'm writing it I crack up laughing and when people walk in they think I'm weird, but when you write a funny story the writer needs to laugh at their own work because then-  
  
Riona: YEA! YEA! Whatever! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE DRACO TURN ME INTO A MOUSE?!?!?!?!  
  
Draco: *Still laughing from that part* I loved that part! *Gives cutiepie a high five*  
  
Cutiepie: Sorry Riona, but I gotta go with Draco on this one! *Laughs along with him*  
  
Riona: *Frowns* I'm always getting picked on by those two! Hm! It's not fair!  
  
Cutiepie: *Calms down* Well, anywayz, this story is gonna get up-dated pretty quickly cause I want to get to the squealed and since Fanfiction.net isn't working today.................... I KNOW! I NEED MY DAILY DOSE OF FANFICTION! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Draco: She's such a cry baby!  
  
Riona: *nodds in agreement*  
  
Riona and Draco: What's the squeal about?!  
  
Cutiepie: *Stops crying and smiles evilly* I don't want to ruin it for anybody. It's just REALLY funny. Well, review and tell me what you think of this chapter, kay! CYA!  
  
Riona and Draco: TELL US WHAT THE SQUEAL IS ABOUT!  
  
Cutiepie: *puts fingers in ears* IT'S A BEAUTIFUL MORNING! 


	5. Riona,The Malfoys and The Dursley OH NO!

Disclaimer: Read chapter one!  
  
A/N: Well, thank you all who reviewed. Oh and DBZ gal THANKS SO MUCH FOR WHAT YOU SAID even if i'm not a H/D fan! U c I'm gonna b TRYING to write seven stories to this odd crazy duo, lol and I was thinking of plots and u gave me a wonderful idea! Thanks so much and thank u everyone else who reviewed! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! Th-  
  
Riona: ALL right enough with the thanks!  
  
Draco: Get one with the story!  
  
Cutiepie: *mimics them in a whiny way* Fine! Btw, what chapter is this??  
  
Riona and Draco: FIVE! START TYPING!  
  
Cutiepie: Geezums! There cranky!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-The Darks Lord's Daughter-  
-Chapter Five-  
-Riona, The Malfoy's, and the Dursleys?? Oh no!-  
  
"We're moving?!" Draco and Riona said in unison. It was June 13th, another crazy summer day at the Malfoy house. They had just found out that Mimi was pregnant and now Narcissa and Lucious were telling them they were moving.  
"It's only temporary," Narcissa quickly said. "I mean we'll need a house with three rooms," she added looking at Riona, "and with Mimi pregnant, we'll need some more space for the kittens. It's just until the end of the summer."  
"So, where are we moving?" Draco asked.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry rolled onto his side to look at his window. He had just completed is Potions homework when he heard the new neighbors begin to yell, scream, and argue. His eye went wide when he saw Draco Malfoy step out at the house next door followed by a black haired girl, who was yelling.  
  
"I GET THE BIGGER ROOM!" Riona shouted racing into the house.  
"Oh no you don't!" Draco exclaimed. He ran back into the house up the stairs and came to a sudden halt as Riona slammed the door shut.  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Riona laughed evilly. "I WIN!" She opened the door and patted Draco on the cheek. "Don't worry, you can come and visit..... A MILLION YEARS FROM NOW! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
Draco rolled his eyes and the two walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He sat down on a chair watching the muggle movers place their furniture where his mother told them to. Riona walked over to the fridge and started looking for some cheese to put on her hot sandwich. She opened cabinets and drawers, but couldn't find any mozzarella cheese.  
"WHERE'S THE CHEESE?!" she shouted at Draco who shrugged. "Narcissa, where's the cheese?" Riona asked.  
"In the- DON'T PUT THAT THERE!" she yelled at a muggle mover, who was sprinkling the Floo Powder in the fireplace. She stomped over to the mover, snatched the pot and placed it on top of the fireplace. "THere, " she said, the turned and motioned the mover o follow her.  
"The cheese?" Riona whispered as Narcissa pasted by. She grunted, grabbed Draco's hand and walked over to their neighbors, the Dursleys.  
She rang the door bell and the two quietly waited. Moments later a skinny women, whom we all know as Petunia, opened the door. She smiled and tucked a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear.  
"Hello," she squeaked. Draco and Riona stared at her, both on the brink of laughter.  
Riona cleared her throat and replied, "Um, we're the new neighbors-"  
"Just married?" Petunia asked with a smile.  
Draco and Riona turned to each other and made a disgusted face. "NO! WHY'D WOULD I WANT TO MARRY HER/HIM!" the two shouted, shifting away from each other.  
"Well, any ways," Riona continued, "we, well I was wondering if you had any cheese?"  
"CHEESE?!" Draco yelled. "WE CAME HERE FOR CHEESE?!" Riona glared at him.  
"Yes! We did!" she hissed angrily. She turned to Petunia and smiled.  
"O, um, yea.... I think we do," Petunia stuttered. "I'm sorry, but we don't have cheese," Petunia said.  
"FOR PETE'S SAKE DOESN'T ANYONE HAVE CHEESE!" Riona shouted. She turned to Petunia and smiled, then turned around to leave.  
"You know," Petunia quickly said, "since you and your family are new to the neighborhood and probably don't have food in your refrigerator, why don't you come and have dinner here with my family and I?"  
Riona looked at her and turned to Draco, smiling evilly, She covered his mouth and answered, "We would love that!"  
"8:00?" Petunia said. Riona nodded.  
She took Draco's hand, still covering his mouth and walked back home. She opened the door and released him.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" he shouted.  
"Made you and your parents have dinner with muggles," Riona said, plopping down on a couch. She took some popcorn a mover had freshly made and began to eat (A/N: Rude isn't she?)  
"DAD!" Draco shouted, running into the kitchen.  
"What is it Draco?" Lucious asked.  
"Riona just told the muggles next door that we would have dinner with them!" Draco quickly said.  
"That's fine, uh-huh, o-WHAT (A/N: Man I wish this site could resize the size of the letters, lol)?!" he shouted, running into the living room and glaring at Riona, who continued to eat the movers popcorn. "WHY'D YOU GO AND DO A THING LIKE THAT?!"  
Riona looked at him and answered, "Be read by 8:00, okay!" She got up gave the mover back his popcorn, which was all eaten and followed a muggle, who was carrying her bed, up to her room, humming "I will Survive."  
  
~*~  
  
Riona and the Malfoy's walked over ot the Dursleys house Riona rang the door bell and they quietly, yet angrily waited to be attended.  
"Petunia showed up once more. "Hello," she said, eyeing that with disgust as they were all wearing black.  
The Malfoy's notices this and turned around to leave. Riona quickly got a hold of them and pushed them back, but they protested hoping she would let go.  
"You... guys... can... do.... AHHHHHH!" She screamed, falling to the floor. She scrambled to her feet and yelled, "GET BACK HERE OR I TELL MY FATHER!"  
The Malfoy's slowly and I mean VERY SLOWLY turned around and walked back. They reached Riona, who slapped them in the head. She turned around to Petunia and smiled. Petunia let out a fake laugh and quickly stopped as her four guest stared at her.  
Petunia cleared her throat and showed them in. Mr. Dursleys walked in and looked at his wife, who circled her index finger around her ear and pointed at the Malfoy's.  
"Hello," he said, extending his hand out to Lucious. Lucious looked at the hand and eyed Mr. Dursley with annoyance. "Um,why don't you meet my son, Dudley. DUDLEY!"  
A short, fat, kid walked down the stairs and his eyes lit up when they fell on Riona. She moved an inch closer to Draco and chuckled nervously. She didn't like the idea of a muggle liking her.  
"And our nephew Harry!" Mr. Dursley said, calling him.  
The Malfoy's eyes grew wide as Harry Potter walked down the stairs. He stopped in front of them and they all stared. "YOUR MY NEIGHBOR!" The Malfoy's said to Harry and Harry said to the Malfoy's. They stared at each other and an awkward silence fell.  
"I'm leaving!" Lucious declared the rest of his family agreeing.  
"Oh no your not!" Riona said, taking out her wand and locking the door. The Malfoy's turned around.  
"Riona you just used magic-"  
"Oh if they live with Po-Po-Po-Po-Po-Po HIM they're sure to know about Hogwarts!" Riona spat. "Now let's act like.... human beings and ENJOY a nice dinner.... with muggles."  
The Malfoy's gave her a dirty look and Petunia screamed, running into the kitchen and grabbing a knife.  
"STAY AWAY!" she shouted, holding Dudley. "IF I KNEW YOU WERE ONE OF THEM I WOULD HAVE NEVER INVITED YOU!"  
"See Riona she doesn't want us to have dinner," Draco whispered. Riona stared at the lady and frowned. She wanted to see what muggles were like and how they acted, but now her chance was ruined.  
"You hate people like us?" Riona asked.  
"STAY AWAY!"  
Riona lifted an eyebrow and lifted her wand making the Dursleys scream. She turned around to the Malfoy's and smiled. "Why don't we have some fun?"  
"Now this is an evening I'll enjoy," Lucious said, taking out his wand.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" The Dursley screamed, running into the cupboard.  
"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO THEM?" Harry suddenly asked. Riona and the Malfoy's turned around to face.  
"We're not gonna kill them Po-Po-Po-Po-"  
"Potter?" Draco said flatly.  
Riona nodded and continued, "We're just gonna have some good ol' fun. Why don't you join us?"  
Harry looked at her and took a step back. He had a bad feeling about this girl. His scar tingling with a bit of pain as he stared at her. He shook his head no and sat on the stairs, watching the Malfoy's.  
Riona walked over to the closet, opened it and stuck her wand out. The Dursley let out a petrifying scream and the Malfoy's burst out laughing. They did it again and once more the Dursleys screamed.  
"Alo-"  
"DON'T CURSE US!" Dudley yelled, bursting into tears.  
The Malfoy's let out a laugh and this is how it went all night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! I'm so mean to the Dursley!  
  
Riona and Draco: This is one chapter I like *give each other a high five*  
  
Cutiepie: Anywayz, I don't think Dudley looks like that still. I read a bit of the fifth book in the beginning and I can't remember what he looks like and Oh no! Harry suspects something! DUN DUN DUN!  
  
Harry: *to Riona* Who r u?  
  
Riona: Uh! Riona duh!  
  
Harry: *Rolls eyes and is thrown out by Draco and Riona*  
  
Riona: You not allowed in here! Your a Gryffindor!  
  
Cutiepie: um...... mind them. Anywayz, I hoped you guys liked it. Review please! 


	6. Riona, The Malfoys, and A Telephone

Disclaimer: Nothing 'Cept Riona!  
  
A/N: I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK A WHILE TO UPDATE! It's just that school started and my math teacher drowns us with homework. I'm starting piano classes again and I also have to practice my flute and I had written this chapter in many different pieces of paper and I lost the beginning, so I was to lazy to think of it. And I'm also writing my own novel...novella... or something around there! My own story in other words! And yea I'm pretty busy, so Updates are gonna be slower and I'M SO SORRY! REALLY I AM! O! And I'm also reading the fifth book and this story- and I repeat- WILL NOT FOLLOW THE BOOK! OK! and I don't like that Umbridge woman! I I luv how McGanogal acts when she's around her though! lol! So anywayz, Thank you all who reviewed and I hope-  
  
Draco: I want to thank all reviewers who r feeling sorry for me! Thank you! because you don't know what it's like to live with these two.... girls.  
  
Cutiepie: o.O ANYWAYZ, *Riona and Draco stare at her* Hope u enjoy this-  
  
Riona: O! One more thing.  
  
Cutiepie: *glares at her*  
  
Riona: *whispers* never mind.  
  
Cutiepie: *says in one breath before the other two cut in* Ihopeyouenjoythischapter!  
  
Riona and Draco: o.O.... er......wat?!?!  
  
Cutiepie: aren't u two suppose to be in bed... sleeping!  
  
Draco: One more thing!  
  
Cutiepie: *gives him an annoyed and angry glare*  
  
Draco: enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-The Dark Lord's Daughter-  
-Chapter Six-  
-Riona, The Malfoy's and A Telephone-  
  
"What is it?" Lucious whispered as he and the other three stared at the creamy colored telephone that had come with the house. It was June 27 and they had been living there for two weeks. Everything was fine, at least to the Malfoy's it was.  
"I don't know," Draco said as the others held out their wands, ready to attack.  
"I think it was call a felephone," Lucious said.  
"No it's called a telephone," Riona corrected.  
"Oh," the Malfoy's whispered.  
"RRRINGGGGGGGGGG!" it rang.  
Everyone jumped in surprise and put their wands way in front of them. Draco ran behind everyone for he couldn't use magic and looked over his mother's shoulder. Riona pushed Lucious in front of her and hissed, "get it before i attacks or does something evil!"  
Lucious gave her a dirty look and with a trembling hand picked up the phone. "H-h-hello," he stuttered.  
"Hi! Is this Mr. Malfoy?" a lady on the other line said so loud that Lucious put the phone his arm's length away from him.  
"YES!" he shouted from that distance.  
"Ok! Well, your new number is going to be 555-5555. Ok! *click*"  
Lucious stared at the phone. Then turned to the others who were all curious to find out who was on the other line. "Our new number is 555- 5555," he informed.  
"We have a number?" Draco asked. "What's it for?"  
"Maybe it's used to keep track of us and the things we do," Riona whispered. The Malfoy's gasped and they all looked at the telephone as if it were something dangerous.  
"RRINNNNNNNNNNNG!' It rang again. The Malfoy's took a step back, wands still out in front of them.  
"Riona go get it!" Draco hissed, shoving her towards the phone that rang very loudly.  
She scowled at him and slowly picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Is your refrigerator running?" the caller asked.  
".....er.... yes?" Riona said slowly, lifting an eyebrow.  
"THEN GO CATCH IT! HAHAHAHAHA!*click*"  
Riona looked at the phone and shook her head. Thank God we don't use those things, she thought, people call and say stupid things!  
"Let's go 'catch' our refrigerator," she said sarcastically to the Malfoy's.  
"But it's not running," Narcissa said, not seeing that it was a joke.  
"Never mind," Riona mumbled.  
They all turned to leave when the phone rang again. This time it was Draco's turn to answer it. He walked over, taking nervous glances at every one else.  
"Hello?" he said.  
"Santa Claus?" a squeaky little girl's voice said.  
"......er...," he started to say, but was cut off when the little girl gave a loud shriek.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOUR REAL!" she exclaimed. "SEE MARK HE IS REAL!" OH MY GOSH! So Have I been a good girl?"  
Draco stared at his parents and Riona, who all leaned in to hear. "Look-" he said, but was cut off again with the girl crying.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'VE BEEN BAD!B-b-but what did I do?" the girl cried.  
"I'M NOT SANTA! Draco yelled at once. It was silent on the other end and he heard someone crying. "Hello? Are you there?"  
"Look Mister," a gruff man's voice said angrily. "If you weren't Santa why didn't you say so or at least pretend to be Santa! Now you made my little sister sad and angry! Don't ever call this house again! *click*"  
Draco stared at the phone. "I didn't even- I HATE TELEPHONES!" He slammed the phone on the receiver and turned away when the phone rang again. "Don't answer it! It might be Santa's fan club callin' to have their big brothers yell at you!"  
Riona let out a laugh and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said.  
"Hi, Mrs. Trinti," someone said. Riona said about to answer when the lady cut her off, "you ordered 40 bouquets of flowers and where exactly do you live?"  
"40 BOUQUETS!" Riona shouted. She gaped at the Malfoy's, who were all shocked and then smiled. "Yes I did...."  
  
~*~  
  
(DING! DONG!)  
"HARRY GET THE DOOR!" Petunia shouted from the kitchen.  
Harry walked over to the door, mimicking his aunt and his eyes shot open in surprise as he stared at all the flowers in the front yard. He swallowed hard and instantly images of what Petunia would do flashed in his mind.  
"Trinti?" the woman, who had brought all the flowers said.  
"Er...."  
"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON OVER HERE! AND WHAT ARE ALL THOSE FLOWERS DOING IN OUR FRONT YARD!" he heard Petunia yell. "WHO SENT ALL OF THESE?!"  
  
The lady held out a card and Petunia snatched it ut of her hand. It read:  
  
From your very kind neighbors!  
Hope you enjoy all 40 bouquets of flowers!  
  
Petunia crumbled the card and angrily signed the check board, glaring at the Malfoy's house. She spotted them waving out their window and winking at her.  
  
~*~  
  
(DING! DONG!)  
Narcissa walked over to the door and slammed it shut as quickly as she opened it. She frowned and walked back to the kitchen and Riona could swear that she saw smoke coming out of her ears.  
"WHO ORDERED 20 OR SOME BOXES OF PIZZA?!" she yelled.  
"20!" the other three exclaimed. Narcissa nodded.  
"The Dursley's!" Riona was quick to accuse.  
"Why-"  
"The flowers!"  
Narcissa sharply turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. She pressed so hard that some keys got stuck and she pounded on the phone to get them back.  
"Yes. Can you be here by 4:00 in the morning. 4 Privet Drive. Thank you *click*" Riona, Draco, and Lucious heard her say.  
  
~*~  
  
(DING! DONG!)  
"Who in their right mind would come by 4:00 in the morning?" Petunia mumbled. She got up and put on a frilly pink robe. Then she walked down stairs. She opened the door and screamed.  
All over her front yard were animals of all kinds. Horses, rabbits, birds, lions, cats, dogs, and so much more.  
"Where's the party?" the trainer said.  
  
~*~  
  
"RRRRINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!" the phone rang.  
"SOMEONE GET IT!" Narcissa yelled from her room.  
Riona groaned and walked down the stairs. She stumbled in the dark and made it over to the ringing phone, Draco behind her.  
"Hello?" she mumbled.  
"YOU BETTER STOP-" Riona slammed the phone on the receiver and fell to the floor, sleeping.  
"Who was it?" Draco muttered.  
"The flower," Riona replied.  
"Oh," Draco said, sleeping on the floor next to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Petunia tore open her front door and stomped over to the Malfoy's house. She slammed the door shut, making the windows tremble. Neighbors looked out their windows curiously. She knocked and tapped her foot impatiently, arms crossed over her chest.  
"DRACO! RIONA! GET IT! Narcissa shouted. Riona groaned and got up. She walked towards the door and leaned on it, nodding her head as Petunia yelled at her. She closed her eyes, kept nodding, and fell asleep.  
"YOU BETTER STOP USING THAT TELEPHONE TO CALL PETTING ZOO'S AND MAKE COME OVER TO OR HOUSE!" she shouted.  
"Mm-hmm," Riona hummed, quite annoyed that she was being awaken for this. She took a deep breath and continued to nod and listen to Petunia.  
"IF YOU DON'T STOP... I'M GONNA CALL THE POLICE!" Petunia screamed. She put her hands on her hips and waited for Riona to reply. She looked at her and was about to yell again, but Riona let out a loud snore and fell on top of her. "THAT'S IT I'M CALLING!"  
And with that, she pushed Riona back in into her house and turned on her heel.  
  
~*~  
  
"Officer I'm pretty sure that this mug- lady is hearing and seeing things," Lucious explained to the police men Petunia had called.  
"HE'S LYING!" Petunia shouted.  
"I'm positively sure that we never called any-"  
"LIAR!"  
"WILL YOU SHUT-UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Lucious shouted, grabbing his wand in his pocket, trying his hardest not to whip it out and curse her.  
Petunia crossed her arms and frown. Everyone was outside on the her lawn, watching the police man who just nodded and scribbled on his pad. He was really just doodling, wishing he was home in his bed.  
"So I'm sorry that this crazy, lunatic of a mug- woman had to bother you," Lucious said kindly and force a smile onto his face.  
Draco and Riona noticed this and made a face. "Lucious... nice?" Riona muttered.  
"I know," Draco said with disgust.  
"Alright then!" the officer exclaimed, glad that this was over. "Please don't try and harass each other again. He got into his car and sped away.  
The Dursley and the Malfoy's glared at each other turned o their heels and left towards there own homes. Lucious slammed the door shut and took out his wand. He muttered a couple of words and the telephone.....  
"M-m-m-m-mr. Malfoy," Riona stuttered. "You just blew up the telephone."  
"I know and good night," he said.  
  
~*~  
  
Someone in England dialed a number.  
"*BI, BI, BI* I'm sorry, but the number that you have dialed has just been blown up because of annoying neighbors like you! If you would like to try again.... please don't. THank you *Click*  
The person stared at the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: HAHAHA! I liked the ending. Well, that chapter was probably the longest and I hope it makes up for the long wait. You know I just realized something.  
  
Riona and Draco: What?!?!  
  
Cutiepie: Every story I write the six chapter is ALWAYS the longest!  
  
Riona and Draco: o.O so!  
  
Cutiepie: *Rolls eyes* Anywayz-  
  
Riona: REVIEW! hehehe, I always wanted to do that!  
  
Draco and Cutiepie: o.O  
  
Riona: wat??  
  
Cutiepie: er.... I need to book an apointment to St. Mungo's for u! *goes to make an appoitnment*  
  
Draco: Well-  
  
Riona: REVIEW!  
  
Draco: Stop that!  
  
Riona: NO!  
  
Draco: *rolls eyes* well-  
  
Riona: REVIEW!  
  
Draco: *Puts a hand over her mouth* C-  
  
Riona: *muffled* Re- OUCH!  
  
Draco: CYA! *Le's go of Riona who jumps him* 


	7. Riona, Draco, and Three Kids

Disclaimer: Read Chapter One  
  
A/N: Well, thanks everyone for reviewing and Emery don't worry there are gonna be some fun stuff... like this chapter. hehehehe!  
  
Riona: *Reads Cutiepie's chapter notes* A BABY-SITTING JOB?!?!?! YOUR GONNA GIVE ME AND DRACO A BABY-SITTING JOB!  
  
Draco: *Snatches the notes* WHAT??!?!?!?!  
  
Cutiepie: Give me that! You aren't allowed to read that! Anywayz, hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-The Dark Lord's Daughter-  
-Chapter Seven-  
-Riona, Draco, and a Baby-sitting Job-  
  
It was July 5th and surprisingly it was quiet at the Malfoy house. Everyone sat around the table quietly eating there breakfast. Riona looked from Narcissa, who was sewing some fabric to Lucious, who was reading the Daily Prophet to Draco, who had suddenly taken a great interest in his fork. She sighed and got up to leave.  
"Well," Narcissa said and Riona stopped in her tracks. "Lucious and I are going to be leaving for work. I hope you two can survive till 5:00 in the afternoon and please don't kill each other."  
She smiled and left with Lucious. Riona looked at them then back to Draco who glared at her. She rolled her eyes and walked into the hall. Just then the door bell rang. She grunted and opened the door.  
"Hi! I'm Esmerelda, your neighbor and I know this is on such short notice, but can you watch my three kids?" she pleaded.  
Riona surveyed at her, then looked down that the three kids. They looked well behaved and innocent and not much trouble.  
"Sure," she said slowly. Little did she know, that was a big mistake.  
"THANKS! They're just cute little angels!" the lady exclaimed. " This is Michael- the oldest, and this is Michelle- the one in the middle, and Melina- the youngest. I'll be back by 5:00 and be good little kids!" She kissed each of her children's foreheads and headed towards her car.  
Riona closed the door and motioned the kids towards the couch.  
"I'll be right back," she whispered, walking into the kitchen. "Draco!"  
"What did I do now?" he muttered still interested in his fork.  
"There are three little muggle kids in the-"  
CRASH!  
Riona and Draco's head snapped towards the door then back to each other. Draco got up and the two ran into the living room. They gasped as they watched the youngest kid blow all the Floo Powder. Riona picked up her wand.  
"AHHHHHH!" she screamed as Draco charged at her and threw her on the couch. "What- the- heck- was that- for?!"  
"Give-me-that-stick!" he grunted as the two wrestled for the wand in Riona's hand.  
The three youngsters moved there heads to the right as Draco and Riona still struggled then to the left as the the two rolled off the couch and Riona started slapping Draco's head. Then to the right as Draco tried to grab the wand.  
"GIVE - IT- TO -ME!" he shouted.  
The three kids heads moved up as Riona got up and then down again as Draco leaped onto her. He jerked the wand out of Riona's hand and smiled at the kids.  
"Ahem! Well, er, why don't we, um, go and-"  
"EAT SOMETHING!" the kids chorused.  
"Well, then- UGH! - what do you want to eat?" Riona asked in a angrily sweet voice, taking the wand out of Draco's hand and fixing her hair.  
"BROWNIES!" they chorused again.  
"Er... I don't think we have-"  
"Then we can make some, right?" the oldest said giving Draco and Riona his puppy eyes.  
Draco and Riona turned to each other. They didn't know a thing about cooking....the muggle way. "Sure!"  
  
~*~  
  
"So we're going to make Lemon-Poppy Seed Crisps, right?" Riona asked. The kids nodded in agreement. "Okay it says here to preheat the oven to 350F. Then spray baking sheet with nonstick cooking spray."  
Riona stared at the cookbook, one eyebrow higher then the other. She looked up and Draco walked over to the oven. He turned the dialed and walked back.  
Melina took the nonstick cooking spray and pressed the bottom. Nothing came out. She looked up and Riona took the can. She looked through the hole and accidentally pressed the bottom. Butter sprayed all over her face and the others burst into laughter.  
"It- ew- was not- ugh- FUNNY!" she said. She rubbed some of it off and returned to the cookbook. She was better off reading. "Any ways, it says next 'In a small bowl, combine flour and poppy seed; set aside.' Er, well, who's going to go outside and get a flower and some poppy seeds? They don't, however, say what type of flower?? hmmmm. Well, get the dandelions okay!"  
Michael nodded and bound off to get some dandelions and some poppy seeds. He came back moments later carrying loads of dandelions and poppy seeds. He handed it to Draco, who put it in a bowl. Then they set it aside.  
"Now, 'In a large bowl, with mixer at medium-high speed, beat sugar, margarine, lemon zest and salt until light and fluffy," Riona read. "I wonder how many pounds or ounces they want it to be until it's light and how do we tell if it's fluffy?"  
They others shrugged.  
Michelle took the ingredients and dumped them into the large bowl. Draco took the mixer and put it on medium-high. He put it into the bowl and started to mix. A minute passed.  
"STOP!" Riona shouted.  
Draco jumped in surprise and the bowl flew off the counter. It flew up into the air, spilling it's contents on everyone under it and then came to a crashing stop on the floor.  
Riona opened her eyes. "I don't feel any weight, so I guess it's light." Everyone agreed and scraped the mixture off them selves and put it in the bowl. " 'Beat in flour mixture just until combined.' Ok! You heard the book, grab a flower and beat this mixture into it!"  
Everyone got to work. They took a dandelion, some dough and started to beat it into the flowers. They pounded and grunted and punched. And then showed Draco and Riona if it was ok to put it into the bowl. They nodded and took another innocent dandelion.  
"Ok!" Riona said when they had no more flowers. " 'Gather dough into a ball.' "  
Draco took the beaten flowers and started to roll. The flowers popped out in all directions and Draco angrily squished them back in.  
"STUPID...... FLOWERS!" he shouted as another on popped out.  
"Draco!" Riona said, grabbing his hand. She cleared her throat and went back to her book. " 'Gather half , wrap in a plastic wrap and refrigerate.'"  
Michelle nodded and took some plastic wrap. She pulled it out and frowned as it got tangled up. She pulled some more out and then tried to flatten it out, but it just got more and more tangled up. SHe grunted and the others watched as she and the plastic wrap fought.  
Riona looked at the box. "It says over here: 'Don't get mad! Get glad!'"  
"HELP!" Michelle shouted.  
The others turned around to face her. She was tangled up in the plastic wrap and was rolling all over the floor , making it even more tangled up. The others went to her aid immediately. Riona took one side and pulled, but slipped and fell back. She got up and put her hands on the plastic wrap, but got tangled in it too. Draco took scissors to cut the plastic wrap, but it got tangled up. Michael and Melina took sides, but their hands got tangled up. They all sighed.  
"How are we suppose to get out?" Riona said.  
Everyone turned to face Draco, who burst in laughter.  
"You- guys- have- to-see-what-you-look-like! HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed.  
"DRACO!" they all shouted.  
  
~*~  
  
Riona, Draco, Michael, Michelle, and Melina all walked out of the kitchen, tried as ever and all sat down on the couch. they had just finished cleaning the kitchen and they had somehow managed to get out of the plastic wrap without Draco's help. When they had gotten out, they all jumped Draco and he now held an ice-pack to his eye as Riona was still giggling.  
"What do we do now?" Melina asked.  
"I don't know," Riona muttered. "What do you guys want to do?"  
"Let's go to the park!" Michael exclaimed.  
"Well, it is a nice day," Riona said. "Alright let's go!"  
They all got up, put on their shoes and headed out the door. Minutes later they were at Cherry Hill Park. The kids ran to the swings and slides as Draco and Riona collapsed on the benches. They watched them screamed and shout with glee. They tumbled down the slides and fought over the swings.  
"RIONA!" Melina shouted as she and her sister fought over a swing.  
"Yes?" she said.  
"MICHELLE IS HOGGING ALL THE SWINGS!"  
"AM NOT!"  
"ARE TOO!"  
"AM-"  
"ENOUGH!" Riona shouted. " *Ahem* Why doesn't Melina go on and then Michelle?"  
"Because she just went on!" Melina protested.  
"DID NOT!"  
"DID TOO!"  
"QUIET!" She turned to another kid on a swing and ordered him to get off. "You have been there WAY too long!"  
"It's only been 20 minutes!" the kid protested.  
"That's why to long! You get Swing Syndrome!"  
"I will not!"  
"O yes you will!"  
"MOM!" the kid shouted. A woman came hustling over to the two and looked angrily at Riona.  
"Yes Charles?"  
"This lady is telling me to get off of my swing!"  
"I am simply just trying to prevent your kid from getting Swing Syndrome! You do know that there is no cure for that," Riona said, shaking her head sadly.  
"SWING SYNDROME?! WHAT KIND OF PATHETIC THING IS THAT? I will not have my child get off because of yours! They'll just have to wait their turn!"  
"THAT KID HAS BEEN ON FOR 20 MINUTES!" RIona shouted. "That's way to long. Right Draco?"  
"Er... yea," he said. Riona pointed at him.  
"See! WA-A-A-A-A-A-Y TO LONG!"  
"They'll just have to wait!"  
"THEY DON'T WANT TO WAIT!"  
"Well, then we know what lesson you'll have to teach them!"  
"THEY AREN'T MY KIDS!" Riona shouted.  
"Well, that explains it! You are a very bad nanny!"  
"I'M NOT A NANNY! You are completely changing the subject so your child can stay on longer!"  
"DING! DING! We have a winner!" the woman said sarcastically.  
Riona's jaw dropped open and she quickly took out her wand, but it was snatched by Draco.  
"Imp- DRACO!"  
"We are in a muggle park," he hissed in her ear.  
"I DON'T CARE! GIVE IT TO ME!"  
"NO!"  
"GIVE IT TO ME!"  
"NO!"  
"FINE! We're leaving for another park where their aren't bratty little kids who hog the swings!"  
"HE'S NOT A BRATTY LITTLE KID!"  
"AND ANNOYING MOTHERS!"  
"C'mon Riona," Draco said, grabbing her arm before she could do anything. The three kids they were baby-sitting followed them.  
Curses flew out of the mother's mouth as everyone in the park stared at her.  
"AT LEAST I SET A GOOD EXAMPLE!" Riona shouted and then the five of them broke into a run as the mother took her purse and started to chase them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, another long chapter. Well, the next chapter is going to be the rest of their day. It would have been w-a-a-a-a-a-y to long if I had added it and I got a bit of fun stuff in that chapter. And I liked this ending and I like the other ending. Anywayz-  
  
Riona: REVIE-  
  
Draco: Will you stop that?!?! It's reall getting annoying!  
  
Riona: GOOD! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! *keeps going*  
  
Draco: *grits his teeth*  
  
Cutiepie: *Ahem, Ahem* Men don't hit women!  
  
Draco: Well, I'm going to bend the rules!  
  
Riona: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Cutiepie: Well, REVIEW! And sorry for the long wait! 


	8. Riona, Draco, and Three Kids Part2

Disclaimer: Read chapter one!  
  
A/N: Ok people, I'm finally gonna write this chapter. Sorry It took so long-  
  
Riona: GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Cutiepie and Draco:......er.......  
  
Riona: *Sniff, sniff* u 2 don't remember........  
  
Cutiepie: What?!?!?!  
  
Riona:*gleefully* TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!! I'M 15!!!!!! WHOAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Cutiepie: O yea!!! Well, anywayz....*Stares at Riona who's dancing around* hope u guys aren't mad at me and furthermore, I hope u enjoy the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-The Dark Lord's Daughter-  
-Chapter Eight-  
-Baby-sitting *Part 2*-  
  
"Rain, Rain, go away come back some other day!" Melina sang all the way home dancing and jumping in puddles. Her older siblings did the same without singing. Riona and Draco slowly walked silently behind them.  
It started to rain and unfortunately they were caught in it. They had no money for a bus, so they slowly walked home, getting wetter and wetter by the minute. Everyone walked inside the house and Riona walked up stairs to get towels and Draco walked into the kitchen to make hot chocolate.  
They all huddled around the fireplace, sipping their hot chocolate. Thunder and lighting joined the rain that was pouring down heavier and heavier by the second. It was quiet and then the loudest noise any of them had ever heard and the brightest light they had ever seen flashed in the room.  
Melina and Michelle screamed and Riona shrieked in pain as Michael's hot chocolate poured onto her lap. Draco closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in pain as Michelle and Melina dug their nails into his arms and start to cry.  
Then the lights went out.  
"Is every one okay?" Riona said.  
"Yea- Melina! My blood pressure!" Draco said. He sighed with relief as she let go.  
"I'm ok," Michael said.  
"Me.... AHHHHHH!" Michelle screamed as another more thunder past their house.  
She and Melina screamed and dug their nails into Draco's arm. He took a deep breath and began to make faces of pain. Riona walked up and stumbled in the darkness as she walked over to the closet. She opened the door, first crashing into it as she slipped on someone's shoe. Her eyes grew wider and she was slowly getting used to the dark. She reached into a box and pulled out a flash light.  
She turned back to the others, who all flinched as the light hit their eyes. She made it back to them and took Melina off of Draco, who silently thanked her.  
"I'm scared," Melina said in a squeaky voice as more and more thunder rolled past their house.  
"What's their to be a scared about?" Riona said, hugging her. "You see up in heaven one of God's light bulbs went out and he's stomping in anger."  
"Really?"  
"Yep!"  
"Oh...."  
Minutes passed and the lights soon came back on. Riona looked up at Draco and then around the room. She gasped! The children were missing!  
"Where did they go?"she asked.  
"Probably got scared of your face and went to hide," Draco said, yawning and then staggered forward as Riona's hand hit the back of his head.  
"MAYBE THEY RAN FROM YOUR FACE!" she shouted.  
She turned on her heels and entered the kitchen. She sat on a chair, arms crossed across her chest, and angrily watched as Draco took out some cookies from a jar.  
"Here children, children! Here children, children!" he sang, waving the cookie in front of him.  
Riona raised an eyebrow, "Your treating them like dogs!"  
"Oh, so they aren't related to you?" Draco insulted and quickly ducked as Riona's hand made a grab for his head again. He got up from the floor and ran out into the yard. "AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, though laughter was clearly in his voice as he ran from Riona.  
"GET BACK HERE!"she shouted, taking a broom and started chasing him.  
They chased each other around the yard- Riona smacking the broom on the ground and always missed as Draco turned the other way- for minutes and soon Draco fell to the ground; huffing, puffing, and laughing. He put his hands in front of his face, trying to grab the broom Riona was using to hit him.  
"Don't you- ugh- ever- say- that- er- agai- AH!" She fell to the ground next to Draco, who had grabbed her ankle and tripped her. "Why- you- little-"  
"Draco and Riona sittin' in a tree," three little familiar voices sang behind them, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love- then RUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!" Michael shouted as Riona and Draco got up from the floor and ran after them.  
The three rascals opened the front door, slammed it shut, causing Riona to lose her balance and fall back onto Draco. He grabbed her and the two went collided onto the ground.  
"Why those- DRACO LET GO!" Riona shouted as she pulled herself up.  
"Your belt is stuck to my belt!" Draco whined.  
"UGH!" Riona grunted, trying to pull lose.  
"RIONA STOP PULL-" Draco stopped short as someone's laughter rang into their ears.  
They turned around and Riona pulled harder to get the belt off. Right in front of them was Harry, cracking up laughing.  
"It's-not-what-it-looks-like!" Riona said, desperately trying to get loose. She gave up and groaned.  
"Wait till Ron and Hermione get a load of this!" Harry said, bursting into more laughter when he said that.  
"RIONA TAKE OFF YOUR BELT!" Draco shouted immediately.  
Riona hastily took it off and wondered why she didn't think of that before. She was thrown to the ground as Draco pushed her off and charged at Harry, who squeaked and ran inside the safety of his home.  
"ONE WORD ABOUT THIS AND YOUR DEAD!" Draco shouted, pounding on the door.  
The two walked into the house and screamed. They had slipped on a skateboard and were once more thrown back outside onto the grass. They opened their eyes, but quickly shut them as the three little kids they were suppose to be watching squirked them with water. Riona opened her eyes and feathers were flying everywhere.  
"That's it we got-" Draco stared to whisper, but was cut off by Melina squealing.  
"MOMMY!"  
The two turned around and found Esmerelda walking towards them. She stopped in front of them and smiled as if the feathers were invisible.  
"Hello," she said.  
"Hello," Riona and Draco said in unison. They got up and started to pluck feathers out of their clothes and hair.  
"O I hope they were good little kids."  
"O they were," Riona lied, forcing a smile onto her feathered face, "they were just little angels," she finished stressing the two words: Little and angels.  
"Well, come on kids," Esmerelda said sweetly.  
Riona and Draco entered their house and slided down onto the floor, backs up against the door. They sighed and conitued plucking feathers out of their hair.  
Riona got up and said, "I'm never going to have kids."  
Draco looked up. "Can I quote you on that?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: LOL1 I luvedthe ending of that chapter! I like all my ending! Well, hope u ike this chapter. I know it's short, but I had a tiny bit of writers block. O and Emery 'bout that whole romance thing u said about. You see this story is more of an 'introduction' to the whole seires and I just wanted you all to get a picture of who Riona is and trust me the rest of the story plots I have planned are a lot better then this cause as you can see, this story has no 'Offical' plot. Just little ones, but the rest of the stories do. So if you can hang on for three more chapters and sadly there will be only three more chapter, but hey! then we can finally get to the good stuff! lol.  
  
Riona: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco: It's a shame she has no friends to celebrate her birthday with and must sing happy birthday to herself *shakes head sadly*  
  
Riona: CUTIEPIE!  
  
Cutiepie: Draco please...........  
  
Draco: fine, fine....*snickers*  
  
Riona: grrr..........  
  
Cutipie: Well, don't forget to review, kay!!!!*goes and breaks up the fight between the two*.... that happens a lot, eh?? 


	9. Nikki

Disclaimer: *Sigh* just Riona.....  
  
A/N: Well, I'm glad y'all liked that chapter and Byproduct of Evil don't worry there is gonna be a sequal!!!!!!!!!! I need to have sequeals for my fanfics.It's just me. I think they're are five sequeals.... And THOSE are the funny ones! *snikers*  
  
Riona: Really?? Tell me what they are....  
  
Cutiepie: NO!  
  
Riona: Please??  
  
CUTIEPIE: *puts fingers in ears* LALALALALALA!!!!  
  
Riona: PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco:I guess I'm gonna write this chapter.... hehehe....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-The Dark Lord's Daughter-  
-Chapter Nine-  
-Nikki-  
  
"GOSH I HATE YOU!" Draco yelled from his room, slamming the door shut. He ran down the stairs, threw himself onto the couch and screamed into a pillow.  
Riona was driving him to a point where he would have pleasure in choking her and watching her suffer. He was so happy that it was almost time to go back to Hogwarts and then she would make her own friends and leave him alone. For the past few days all she ever did to him was play silly pranks and everytime he grabbed hold of her neck, his parents would walk in and yell at him then attend to Riona and beg her not to tell her father.  
"WELL THAT MAKES TWO OF US!" Riona shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
She turned on her heels and stomped her way into the kitchen and out into the backyard. It was like this all summer. She flopped onto a swing and lay down. Couldn't he see that it was in her nature to do evil things to people? Riona put her hands to her face and pulled her hair. No! she said in her mind. No! Don't think of things like that! Stop! I'm not gonna let you free!  
"Can't you guys be friends?" Narcissa pleaded peacfully.  
"NO!" the two screamed before she could say anything else.  
"Okay," Narcissa whispered to herself.  
Riona took her hands away from her face and screamed. She leaped off of the swing and ran for her life. Draco was charging at her with full speed. He grabbed a broom and took off flying.  
"DRACO COME BACK HERE!" Lucius shouted from the door of the backyard, watching the two of them fly up into the air. "Uh-oh. Narcissa quickly start thinking of an excuse to tell the Ministry why our kids are flying in broad day light!"  
  
"Let go of me you-"  
"Not until you turn my hair back to its normal color!" Draco shouted, forcing Riona to look up at his shocking pink hair.  
Riona giggled and then screamed as Draco held her by her left wrist only on the side of the broom.  
"One sudden movement and your gone," he hissed in her ear. "Ha! Won't that be the day!"  
Riona took her wand out of her pocket. "Stufey!" she shouted. A green lgiht (A/N: I think it's green *shrug*) shot out of her wand and hit Draco smack in the face. He slid off, a stupid look on his face.  
Riona quickly grabbed hold of the broom and swung her leg over it. She then took a dived towards Draco, wondering why in the world she was doing this. She extended her hand out. She flattened herself on the broom, the tips of her fingers touching his robe. They were so close to the ground now. If she missed Draco would be splattered blood and bones. Just as his feet touched the ground, Riona grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him up.  
She muttered a reversal spell and rolled her eyes as he pestered her with questions about where he was.  
"Stufey!" she muttered again.  
Draco once again limped over on her side as she kicked off and flew up into the air.  
  
(Two days later)  
  
"RIONA!"  
"DRACO!"  
"RIONA!"  
"SHUT-UP YOU TWO I'M TRYING TO READ!" Narcissa yelled from the living room, tightening the grip of her wand.  
Draco tore open the door to his room and pinned Riona to the wall. She bizzarly looked at him and then sniggered as she saw Draco wearing a pink dress.  
"How come when I opened my closet this morning," he whispered, their faces no more then a centimeter away, "this dress here, attack me?"  
Riona burst out laughing and gulped as Draco slammed her to the wall again. She cleared her throat and began to explain in a very seductive way, "This dress has a deep, loving passion for you. It was just demostrating it's love."  
"I HATE YOU!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"Whew! Haven't you ever heard of a breath mint?"  
Draco let go of her and grabbed her hair, pulling it as hard as he could.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two screamed like babies, pulling each others hair.  
Narcissa dropped her book and ran up the stairs, hoping the two weren't killing each other. She tore open the door and slowly closed it again.  
"What's going on in there?" Lucious asked, coming out of his room.  
"There just pulling each others hair again," Narcissa informed. "Great anger release for those two." The two nodded and went back to what they were doing.  
  
"WHY DID YOUR DAD HAVE TO SEND YOU TO ME?" Draco shouted,b still pulling Riona's hair.  
"I - DON'T - KNOW! ASK - AHHHHHHHH - HIM! STOP PULLING MY HAIR! YOUR GONNA MAKE ME BALD!"  
"GOOD!" Draco said, pulling even harder.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"When you geet to hogwarts," Draco said, letting go of Riona's hair. He felt relaxed, glad that he let go of all his anger. "You are going to make your own friends. I don't want you to follow me."  
Before Riona could answer, an owl flew appeared at the window, holding a large package. Riona got up from the floor and walked over to the door, massaging her hair. She hated it when Draco did that. Couldn't he find some other way to release his anger? She sighed and opened the window.  
The bird flew in and dropped the package on Riona's bed. She and Draco sat on the bed and Riona took hold of the card. She opened it and read it with disgust. It was a short letter from her father.  
"Let me see," Draco asked.  
"NO!" Riona snapped, jerking the card away from Draco.  
Draco raised an eyebrow and stared oddly at Riona. He had never seen her like this. The look in her eyes was filled with hate and anger. He suddered and watched as Riona lifted the curtain, revealing a sleeping black cat.  
"HEY!" Riona shouted, shaking the cage. "WAKE UP!"  
The cat gave a loud hissed and glared at Riona. "STO SHAKING THE CAGE!" it snapped.  
"What's your name?" Riona said, opening the cage and letting the cat out.  
The cat lept out of the cage and before it touched the floor, it transformed into a beautiful maiden. She had wavy black hair that went up to her shoulders and wore a ancient greek-like dress. She had aqua blue eyes that stared angrily at Riona, who gave her a dirty look as well.  
"Nikki," the aiden said.  
"Oh great! Just what I wanted," Riona said extreme dislike, "An annoying, talking, ugly, cat who turns into an even uglier lady!"  
"UGH! HEY! I DIDN'T ASK TO COME AND BABY-SIT YOU!" Nikki shouted.  
"OH! Even more exciting," Riona said with extreme sarcasm, "IT'S my baby-sitter!"  
And immediatly after that screams and shouts were erupted from the two. Draco sat down on the couch. Not only did he now have to deal with Riona, but now he had to deal with riona AND Nikke. He lay down on Riona's bed and sighed.  
"What a perfect summer," he muttered.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: hehe, THE END! Sorry for the long wait, but I had writers block and I had just gotten over writers block in my original novel and I was workin' on that. Ok! So I said there were three more chapters to go, but I'm just so excited to get to the sequeal of this story I just HAD to end it! So yeah.... So hoped you guys enjoyed it!  
  
Riona: CYA till the next story!  
  
Draco: buh-bye!  
  
Cutiepie: O! Another thing. The title of the next story is:  
  
"EW! Your in my body!"  
  
So be on the look out for a story with that title and thank you ALL hwo reviewed! 


End file.
